1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of display apparatuses such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light-emitting display (OLED), an electrowetting display device, a plasma display panel (PDP), an electrophoretic display device, and the like have been developed as display apparatuses.
Such display apparatuses may have a quadrangular shape by including a display panel having a quadrangular shape. A display apparatus having a quadrangular shape includes a plurality of gate lines (or scan lines) that extend in a row direction, a plurality of data lines that extend in a column direction, and a plurality of pixels connected to the gate and data lines.
Recently, display apparatuses having a variety of shapes, as well as a quadrangular shape, have been developed in accordance with increasing use of display apparatuses.